


“Sara, stay with me. Don’t you dare die.”

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [10]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things went south when Rip assigned a mission to Sara, Leonard, and Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Sara, stay with me. Don’t you dare die.”

**Author's Note:**

> CC prompt from anonymous: “Sara, stay with me. Don’t you dare die.”  
> It’s hard writing a unique fic given the prompt! Another short one. Ish. Thanks again for the prompt! J I hope you’ll like it!  
> I don’t own LOT, nor its characters

Rip set Mick, Leonard, and Sara on a mission to steal Savage’s dagger in his mansion in Turkey, 1968. Even though the captain was scared of the trouble the trio might cause, it was agreed that it was the perfect team-up. It is an easy mission because Gideon confirmed that Savage has been invited to a state dinner and would not be at home during the break-in.

Each got assigned a section of the mansion for them to search. Within the first 30 minutes of their search, Leonard already found the dagger. He reached for his comms.

“Mick, Sara, I got the dagger. Meet me outside. Do you copy?”

“Yes, boss. I saw Savage’s safety deposit box and wiped it clean.”

“Good. Lance, where are you? Meet us at the exit, do you copy?”

.

.

Little did they know, Savage got a hold of Sara. He had a hunch about something bad happening so he stayed at home instead of attend the state dinner. He was right.

It was after entering Savage’s library when Sara saw Savage about to attack her. She was trained by the League of Assassins but that wasn’t enough to maim the immortal tyrant who probably has been training for thousands of years. She kept on struggling until she can’t move anymore.

That is when Savage heard Leonard speaking from her comms.

“Sara? Where are you? We’re good to go.” Sara was about to warn the team when she saw savage holding her own knife against her neck.

Savage’s voice seemed like it came from deep below the ground. “Tell your culprit friends to come and get you. Speak. Now.”

He held her comms near her.

“Sara?”

“Go ahead, Len. I’ll follow you.”

After disobeying Savage’s order, she received a kick on the stomach. She grunted.

“What’s wrong?”

“GO AHEAD. I’LL FOLLOW YOU.”

Another kick on the stomach. The next time he does this, blood is gonna come out of her mouth. This was a torture she became familiar with back in the League.

“Where the hell are you, Sara?!”

Leonard told Mick to order Rip to bring the Waverider near the mansion. He can hear it in Sara’s voice. She’s been made.

“Sara? Sara?! Goddammit, Lance, where are you?!”

 

Leonard swiftly searched every room till he ended up in the library. From there, he saw Savage holding the almost-passed out Sara, with a knife pointed at her throat.

“Let her go,” the usual drawl from Captain Cold was gone. His voice is full of despite. Full of anger.

“Her life in exchange for the dagger.”

With all Sara’s remaining strength, she looked at Leonard. “Don’t give it to him, Snart. If you do, I swear to god, I’ll kill you.”

“I’m waiting, Cold. You take the dagger with you, you lose your precious little birdie. Choose.”

 

Leonard could see the blood smeared on Sara’s neck. Savage is starting to cut her. The assassin, barely moving, allowing the blade to wound her.

His emotions got the best of him.  

He threw the dagger towards Savage. “There’s your dagger! Now step away from her!”

 

A cold, deep laugh came from Savage.

He said while picking up the dagger, “Wrong move, Captain Cold. You just showed your weakness—Sara Lance.”

 

Before Leonard could even move a muscle, Savage stabbed Sara with the ancient dagger, and then he ran. Leonard thought of going after Savage but Sara is losing most of her blood.

“You’re gonna be okay, Sara. This is nothing.”

“I think…I think the blade has poison, L-Len.”

 

No.

 

Snart shouted at his comms. “Rip, where the hell is the ship?”

Before the captain could even answer, Mick entered the room and said, “It’s outside by the fields…Oh god, what happened to Blondie?”

Leonard had no time to answer that. He threw the Cold Gun he was holding towards Mick and picked up Sara’s limp body.

 

“ **Sara, stay with me. Don’t you dare die**. Not like this, Sara. Not in front of me.”

 

He ran as fast as he could, that he thought he could already compete with the Flash.

As then entered the Waverider, Snart immediately brought Sara to the infirmary and instructed Gideon to fix her immediately.

It wasn’t until the fifth hour when Sara woke up.

 

“Where am I?”

“Med bay.” Snart was beside her. That fact surprised her. He looks like he just woke up.

“The dagger?”

“The monster got away with it,” Leonard said. She could hear the hatred in his voice. It was a lot stronger and braver than before.

“You idiot. I told you not to! What we did was all for nothing!”

“Well, I’m sorry if I prioritized your life over that freaking dagger!”

Voices were raised and they regretted that almost immediately after.

“I’m sorry,” Snart started. He looked at her and realized that he hasn’t seen her like this before—pale, weak, and vulnerable.

“I know you mean well.”

“It’s just that…” He knows that remaining words that will follow could make their friendship a little bit…awkward.

He continued. “…I can’t stand to see you get hurt or die. Not now. Not ever. I want to protect you as much as I can and you have to let me, okay?

“I can take care of myself, Leonard.”

“Of course I know that. It’s just that…”

 

Before he could even finish his sentence, the assassin already grabbed him by the neck and kissed him.

Their first kiss.

Leonard would probably hate himself for losing his reputation for a minute.

“I won’t die, Leonard. I did it twice. Now, that’s overrated.”

He chuckled at her statement. She continued, “Do you know what’s not overrated? You trying to hide your feelings for me. It’s cute.”

“Shut up, assassin. You like me too.”


End file.
